New Life
by evanescent-rhapsody
Summary: Bella's parents die one day, and she's adopted by the Cullens! They're still vampires. What will happen to her? I suck at summaries. Please R&R! I'm focusing on Edward&Bella! Chapter 12-You're still my BFF is up! xD SPECIAL TREAT : EDWARD'S POV! xxx
1. My life changed drastically

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Twilight is written by Stephenie Meyer and I'm just playing with the characters. Serena Van Der Woodsen is from Gossip Girl and Gossip Girl is written by Cecily Von Ziegesar. I do not own any characters. Enjoy the story! xxx P.S PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D I know this chapter is kinda boring... Maybe you all should skip the chapters if you find this chapter boring... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! And if you are searching for the chemistry part between Edward and Bella, it starts around Chapter 4 to 5... READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

Bella's POV

(Bella's 17 years old.)

"Mom! I'm gonna hang out with Serena, is that okay?" I asked my mother, Renee who was talking with my step-dad, Phil. Well, my dad's Charlie. He died due to a heart attack last year. I still couldn't forget that horrible day, but obviously, I had to get on with my life. I used to visit Charlie once a month in Forks. It was beautiful there, the lush greenery was all so awe-stricking and I loved the rain. I was currently living in Arizona with my mom and Phil. It sucked, seriously. People always teased me about my pale skin because the other girls were all so tan with flawless skin. Me? I had pale, ivory skin which made me "stand out" from the crowd (and I don't like it). To make matters worse, I had chocolate-brown straight hair which touched my chest (it sometimes turned a little bronze under the sunlight) and brown eyes, unlike most of the sophisticated girls in my school who have sapphire eyes and blond hair.

She nodded, and I instantly changed from my shirt and shorts to my aqua shirt with a pair of Seven jeans (my only pair since I wasn't rich, you could say average.) and I slipped on my pair of Kors golden sandals and dashed out of the house to meet her at Macdonalds.

"Hey Bella!" Serena called from behind me, freaking me out. I spun around with a look of shock crossing my face. She grinned. She was really stunning, her pale blond hair tied back in a messy ponytail with a white plain rubber band. She wore a black V-necked top with her pleated Marc Jacobs skirt above her knees and she was wearing a pair of blue Miu Miu clogs. To top off her exquisite beauty, she had strong limbs, tanned skin, sapphire eyes, long eyelashes and her skin was really flawless. I shot her a smile back.

"What're we gonna do?" I asked.

"Um... Why don't we have lunch first?" I smiled. It was like she could read my mind. We went to order our food, and chatted while we ate. We were laughing so loudly that a man told us to shut up. She shot him a cocky grin, and I couldn't help but to giggle. After that, we went to shop. And then, as we were looking through the pairs of Converse, my phone suddenly rang. "Oops, sorry," I muttered but she smiled. This was what I liked about her as my best friend - always so patient.

I flipped my phone open. "Hello?" I called into the phone impatiently.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" What sounded like an old lady said from the other line. I immediately paid more attention. No one ever called me by my full name unless it was a formal matter.

"Yes, I am. May I know what is the matter?" I replied in a lame attempt to be formal. Haha.

"Can you please come down to the hospital now? There is an... emergency... Well, it has something to do with your mom and step-dad," she replied in a softer voice.

"I'm coming," I almost growled. What the hell happened? I told Serena about it and we ran to the hospital. I hurried up to the receptionist. "I'm Isabella Swan. My mom's Renee and my step-dad's Phil. What happened?" I shot out like a bullet. Oops.

The receptionist stood up. She answered my question slowly, as if hoping I wouldn't scream and go mad. Serena eyed her suspiciously. "Your mom and step-dad were involved in a car accident... We are very sorry, as much as our surgeons tried to help them, they had lost too much blood and have left this world." She waited for my reaction.

I froze in place. No, no... This couldn't be happening! The tears fell like rain. I couldn't stop. My legs started to wobble, and I fell to the ground. Serena helped me up and tried to soothe me. It didn't work. My heart was not only broken, it was like shattered glass. Serena's mom came and helped me to settle some stuff. They both tried to soothe me and it still didn't work. I couldn't tell you how patient the van der Woodsens were, they stayed by my side, after which Mrs van der Woodsen drove me home. They decided to give me some space and left me alone. (A/N: I used Serena van der Woodsen from Gossip Girl. Haha. I thought of using Blair Waldorf too. Haha!)

And I really cried. I knew I looked horrible, but I couldn't stop. And then, the house phone rang. _Eat shit and die, you asshole. Leave me alone!_ I screamed in my head. "Hello? Swan residence," I answered, trying to sound less shaky.

"Isabella," the woman on the other line said. "We have spoke with a family, they have decided to adopt you. They are living in Forks. Do you know how to take a plane there? Or do you need me to settle the things for you? They are the Cullens and they will meet you at the Forks airport." (A/N: Sorry I don't really know what they'll do... I'm not an American either, so... I'm sorry!!!)

"... Thanks, but no thanks. I'll go there. On my own," my voice trembled. I hung up and immediately texted Serena.

_Omg... I am gonna leave Arizona. A family in Forks is adopting me. Shit. What am I gonna do about u! Btw pls don't call my voice is very shaky now. No mood to talk. Reply me asap, pls. _

The reply was instaneous.

_What? U r gonna leave? But... Will u forget me? Pls PROMISE me you won't... Can u call me when u r in Forks everyday? I will miss u so much... Btw, as 4 ur mom & step-dad, cheer up cos I am sure they do not want 2 see u like this. Life has 2 go on, rmb ppl still care 4 u... I will not forget u u r the freaking best friend one could ever have. Do u need me to tell tcher? Don't worry I won't tell any1 in school. _

My fingers flew across the text pad.

_I'm sorry but I have to leave... They alr decided... And I think I'll go there... I PROMISE u I will nvr forget u. I will call u everyday even if my phone bills cost a bomb cos u r my best friend 4ever. I will miss u so much too... Glad we could hang out 2day. I shall try to cheer up... It's so hard 2 forget. Btw I may not call u 4 a few days cos I need to be alone... Sorry. Help me tell tcher, and thx 4 not telling any1 in school._

_Kay, I understand... U r welcome... I hope you will be happy in Forks. If there is anth u want to talk about, sms me and I can call or you can call me. Even if it's midnight I don't give a damn I just want u 2 b happy. Cheer up and I hope u will get on with ur life... My mom asks if u need a lift to the airport. She says she can go and buy the air tickets 4 u. I'm going too so we can meet..._

_Thank u so much... xxx Don't forget me and I promise u I won't forget u my best friend 4ever... Ur mom doesn't mind? I don't think I have the strength to do those stuffs now..._

_No prob... xxx I PROMISE U I WON'T FORGET U, U WILL B MY BEST FRIEND 4EVER! xxx My mom says nvm, she's going online to get them now. Flight 303 tmr, 9am. Straight 2 Seattle then take another flight to Forks. R they meeting u at the airport??_

_Kay... I think they r... Thanks so much, Serena. Luv u xxx... _

_U r welcome... xxx Gonna sleep now?_

_I'll try... u shld go and sleep now. It's alr so late..._

_Kay... G'night and cheer up! Luv u bestie. C u tmr... will miss u like hell xxx_

_Luv u too bestie. C u tmr and I will miss u like hell too. Tell ur mom thanks alot. G'night to you too 3_

I stopped texting Serena and knelt down and I cried. I buried my head in my hands. Could life get any worse? It was hell. After a few hours of howling my eyes (I had no idea how crappy I looked now and I didn't dare to take a glance at the mirror), I decided to pack my luggages. I took my country guitar, contact lenses, iMac, iPod, my handphone, Taylor Swift's Fearless album, Demi Lovato's Don't Forget album and the photo albums with pictures of Charlie, Renee, Phil and Serena with me. Except for my guitar, I stuffed those items into a white sling bag. As for my clothes, I literally took my whole closet along. I stuffed all the hats, tops, accessories and make-up in one suitcase, the bottoms, belts and the bags in another and my shoes and socks in another. Then I stuffed my other miscellaneous stuffs and decorative items in _yet another _suitcase. I glanced at the clock. 7am. I didn't sleep at all.

I drew open the curtains and stared out at the desert, the glowing prominence of the Sun. I felt the heat and inhaled the air. The tears fell again as I stared outside. A slight breeze blew, making my fringe fall in front of my eyes.

* * *


	2. Goodbye Arizona and Hello Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Twilight's written by Stephenie Meyer and I'm just playing around with the characters.  
****

* * *

**

Bella's POV

8am:

I was finally done crying. When I looked at the mirror, the image freaked me out. My skin was now pallid and my eyes were puffy. Swollen. Shit. I unzipped all my suitcases and decided to wear something appropriate to give my new family a good impression. I wore a white Anthropologie long-sleeved top with a denim cardigan, a Marc Jacobs pleated skirt that was slightly above my knees (from Serena, again) and I slipped on a pair of Converse ankle boots which I'd received from Phil on my 16th birthday. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was a text message. I ran over and read it.

_Good morning Bella! :) My mom and I r cming... U prepared? Luv u and will miss u... sigh._

_Morning, Serena. Yes I am almost done... U can come now... Thanks so much 4 all this... I luv u and will miss u too... _(A/N: They aren't lesbians, just have a very strong friendship)

I put on some eyeshadow, hoping I'd look better. Didn't work, so I gave up. Then I smeared some MAC Ice lip gloss on my lips and checked my suitcases. When I was done, there was a knock on the door. Serena.

"Hey Bells." she smiled, hoping I'd cheer up. She didn't say anything about my appearance, she just helped me with my suitcases. She and her mom placed them in the boot of the blue BMW. I slung my sling bag over my shoulders, carried my guitar and climbed into the car with Serena. She then handed me an air ticket, a farewell card, a necklace, ring and bracelet. I tried to smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. Serena patted my hand, and I saw she had the exact same necklace, ring and bracelet on. Oh. A sign of our friendship. I put them on quickly and glanced at her. She shot a smile at me, again.

* * *

8:58am:

I was waiting at the departure hall with Serena. She was sobbing quietly, so was I. We were silent all the way, and I whispered a 'thank you' to her for being so understanding.

"Text me when you reach. PLEASE," she managed to splutter out. I nodded.

* * *

9am:

"Flight 303!" The loudspeaker announced. I waved her goodbye and hugged her. She returned my gesture and sobbed. Mrs van der Woodsen bid me farewell, too. I boarded the plane and closed my eyes, hoping I'd get on with life and trying my hardest to NOT cry. Didn't work, though...

* * *

4pm:

I reached Seattle and went straight to board the flight to Forks. My suitcases were ultra heavy, but it only bothered me a little.

* * *

7pm:

I reached Forks. I texted Serena, and this was her reply:

_OMG! U r safe! I am so glad! I am missing u alr... MISS U MISS U MISS U!!! Luv u Bella u rock... :) Hope u will be ok in Forks xxx_

_Miss u and luv u too... Text u l8r need to find my family... Sorry_

_Nvm :) Take care!!!!! xxx_

I looked around, trying to find the Cullens. The lady had called me this morning and told me that Carlisle and Esme (my foster mom and dad) would look for me. A pale-skinned girl who was paler than me with black spiky hair, golden eyes, perfect angular features wearing a Cynthia Vincent dress and a pair of high heels and was no taller than 5 foot even in her high heels along with a pale-skinned boy who was also paler than me with bronze dishevelled hair, golden butterscotch eyes, perfect angular features wearing a collared shirt, a pair of Levi jeans and a pair of sneakers and was about 6 foot 2 inches tall came in front of me. My jaw dropped open. Their beauty was so breathtaking I wanted to cry.

"Hi! Are you Bella? I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother, Edward Cullen," the pixie-like girl introduced in her trilling, high soprano.

"Y-yes... Hi..." I stammered. Edward stared at me and I thought his expression as hostile. Alice whispered something to him and he flashed me a brilliant crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat. This gorgeous Greek-god like man was my brother! Wow.

"Shall we go?" Alice asked, smiling at me and flashing her perfect white teeth. I nodded and they helped me with my suitcases. I kept quiet as we went inside a silver Volvo. Edward's, I assumed. I sat in the back with Alice. She studied my expression as I stared out of the windows. The things all seemed to fly past me, but I didn't give a damn about the speed. I just kept quiet.

"We're here!" Alice jumped out of the car seat and helped Edward with my suitcases. I felt bad about having them take my suitcases, but I didn't dare to say anything. "Are you ready?" I nodded and we stepped up on the porch. The house- it wasn't a house, it was a big mansion in the middle of the lush forest, was white with many glass panels. It was 3-storey high, and anyways, I have no words to describe it. My vocabulary was total bullshit. But just one word - beautiful. I sucked in a deep breath, and prepared to meet my new family, willing myself not to cry.


	3. So I have a new family now, the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Twilight is written by Stephenie Meyer and I'm only playing with the characters. Breathe is a song in Taylor Swift's album Fearless. It is written by her and composed by her. Enjoy :)**

**Esme's POV**

* * *

"Remember to make Bella feel welcome," I warned Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. They nodded. It seemed like they didn't really mind. Rosalie suprised me by being a little excited. Emmett grinned at me and Jasper was a little excited, too. Carlisle squeezed my hand as she came in.

I was shocked by her appearance. She had puffy eyes and she was so skinny I could see her bones. But she was pretty and tall for her age. Edward glanced at me quickly. Oh. Her smell was overwhelming. My throat burned, so I held my breath. Alice obviously didn't tell us that, but I could see why. She wanted to protect her. She had pallid skin, brown eyes, brown straight hair and she was 5 foot 8 inches tall. Wearing a long-sleeved top, a denim jacket, a pleated skirt and ankle boots with her hair hanging down... She looked down on the floor, and my heart broke to see her like this. Carlisle squeezed my hand again. I knew he'd seen my expression. Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"HEY BELLA! Welcome to the Cullen family! I'm Emmett, it's a pleasure to meet you," he boomed. She raised her head.

"Hi everyone..." she whispered. My heart broke even more.

"Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie. Hope you'll like it here!"

"I'm Jasper, nice to meet you!"

"Bella, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Make yourself at home, after all, you are part of our family now," Carlisle and I smiled at her at the same time. She made effort to shoot all of us a weak smile. I pitied her... She was so young, but she had lost her family...

"Nice to meet all of you..." she answered all of us, staring down.

"Bella, I'll bring you to your room first. Are you hungry?" I asked, smiling at her as Edward brought her suitcases to her room.

"Thank you... I'm not hungry," she lied. How could she not be hungry after all the crying? But I knew she needed to be alone. So I just nodded and brought her up to the 3rd storey. "Thank you, Edward," she murmured. He smiled back at her and went out of the room.

I patted her back. "Make yourself at home and tell me if you need anything." she nodded and I went out, worrying about her.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

We waited for Esme to come down.

_She's beautiful! _Rosalie thought.

_Hmm... How should I cheer her up? _Emmett.

_WOW LOOK AT HER CLOTHES, WE'D TOTALLY CLICK! _Alice.

_Poor thing... Has she been crying alot? _Carlisle.

_Woah... Her emotions are getting to me... _Jasper.

Esme flew down the stairs. "Well... I hope you all will get along with her. Give her some time to settle down and try to make her feel welcome, okay?" She looked at each one of us expectantly. We all nodded. However, I was kind of annoyed with her. I couldn't get a hold of her thoughts. What was she doing anyway? Alice could see her and Jasper could feel her emotions, but I couldn't hear her thoughts at all. I suppressed a hiss. I couldn't figure this out... But I really pitied her, though. Her eyes were full of melancholy and it didn't take an empath to feel her sorrow. We could all feel her emotions exuding from her.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

The room was not really to my liking, but I didn't give a damn. It was yellow with a mahogany floor. I hung my wind chime and decorated the rest of my room with posters and pictures. The Cullens were all really nice. I bet I would've really gotten along with them if I weren't feeling so crappy and shitty. I unpacked my stuffs and took a short nap and set the alarm clock at 12 midnight. If I slept any longer I'd have freaky nightmares. I fell asleep almost immediately and fortunately, I didn't have any dreams. I woke up as soon as the alarm clock rang.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

She'd only slept for 4 hours! How could this be possible? She needed more sleep. I wanted so badly to talk to her, but her scent would desensitize me. I felt guilty about being the monster I was. We'd all decided to not tell her that we were vampires until the time came. I could only hope she would not scream and tell the whole world what we were. If the Volturi came... I didn't even want to think about it. How I wish I could read her mind. It was driving me crazy!

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

School started at 8am, so I figured I might as well make use of the time. I went down quietly, tiptoeing. Then I made myself a sandwich because I was starving, after which I ran back silently to my room. I decided to text Serena for awhile. I hope she wouldn't mind me waking her up...

_Hey Serena... Sleeping?_

_BELLA!!! OMG. No freaking way will I fall asleep when I receive ur msg. HOW'S LIFE! CHEER UP BESTIE! U know what? I miss u so much! Luv u xxx _

_The Cullens are nice... Luv u and miss u too... Sry 4 waking u up._

_Nvm. Wow, so r u getting along with them?_

_Well I shut up... I am still upset..._

The tears began, again. I curled into a ball and sat at a corner of my room. And cried. I couldn't stop!!! It was so annoying.

_Where's the old hyper Bella I know? Pls cheer up... Don't cry anymore. Life will be ok. The Cullens will help u I'm sure. And of course I will help u!!! I luv u so much bestie 3_

_... I guess. I can't find my old self..._

_Don't change... I know u won't. U will always be my bestie in my heart 3_

_Thx Serena. I'll try to not change... Luv u. 3 Go back 2 slp..._

_Luv u too 333!!! Kay g'night. U'll b ok? Cheer up and take care xxx_

_Yeah I'm ok. G'night xxx_

I missed Serena... Most of all, I missed Renee and Phil... And Charlie came into my mind, too. I cried for 4 whole hours but I managed to remain silent. My eyes were still swollen. Crap...

4am. Still 4 hours to wait.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

She seemed to have touched my heart a little... I heard her cry for 4 hours... It was really upsetting. And I couldn't do anything about it... My ice cold, stone heart melted a little, I think... Could an ordinary human girl wriggle into my heart? Perhaps she was a special one...

**

* * *

**

Esme's POV

Was she okay? I wish I could cheer her up...

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

Oh man I can totally feel her sorrow... I'd feel wrong to manipulate her emotions...

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

I wanted to talk to Bella, my little dear sister!!! Let her cry on my chest. I don't care, even if my clothes get soaked in saltwater.

**

* * *

**

Rosalie's POV

She totally needs a shoulder to lean on. But how the hell were we supposed to help her?!?

**

* * *

**

Emmett's POV

I was gonna set this right. Cheer her up. GO EMMETT!!!

**

* * *

**

Carlisle's POV

I felt exactly like Esme. We were both upset to hear our new daughter cry like that... But what exactly could we do?

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I switched on my iPod and played Breathe by Taylor Swift. I reached for my guitar and sat on the black couch facing the glass window. I sung and played the song on the guitar; it was what I needed - drown my sorrows in music. I couldn't stop thinking about my dead parents.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cos none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cos it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple never easy_

_Never a clean break no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I cant breathe without you but I have to_

_Breathe without you but I have to_

_Never wanted this never wanna see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_But people are people_

_And sometimes it doesnt work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know its never simple never easy_

_Never a clean break no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you but I have to_

_Breathe without you but I have to  
_

_Its two a.m._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know it's not easy, _

_Easy for me._

_Its two a.m._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy_

_easy for me_

_And we know its never simple_

_Never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_Ohhh_

_I can't breathe without you but I have to_

_Breathe without you but I have to._

_I can't breathe without you I have to _

_Breathe without you but I have to_

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry_ (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't find another song... :l)

I couldn't stop my tears. My parents would never come back. Ever. Fuck it. Why did it have to happen to me?

**_

* * *

_**

_Edward's POV_

I heard Alice's premonitions - she was singing this as she remembered her parents. Breathe by Taylor Swift. And she played the guitar so well. Her voice was amazing, too. I didn't really like country or pop, but her voice was indeed impressive. Everyone else thought the same. Then she cried again. I wanted so much to soothe her, to let her cry on my chest... Wow. She really did melt my cold stone heart...


	4. Forks High School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Twilight is written by Stephenie Meyer and I'm just playing around with the characters. I used the Hamlet speech from Gossip Girl : Nobody Does It Better by Cecily Von Ziesegar. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I stood up, my legs wobbly. I took a long shower and then changed into a white collared long sleeve shirt with a red polyester tie. Then I wore the Marc Jacobs skirt I wore since yesterday as I was reminded of Serena. I smeared shiny pink lip gloss on my lips, put on mascara, purple eyeshadow and dark purple eyeliner. I donned my black blazer, and stuffed all my books into a black tote bag. I went out of my room. Edward rode with the others in the Volvo and Carlisle had already gone to work. The only ones at home were Alice and Esme. "Goodbye Esme," I murmured. Alice smiled as she assessed my clothes. She pulled me into her ostentatious yellow Porsche. Woah. She drives like a maniac, too. Then she searched for a station on a radio. Believe In Me by Demi Lovato? I couldn't help myself but I sang. Alice was smiling all the way as she drove.

We finally reached school. Forks High School - Home of the Spartans. I waved her goodbye and rushed off to my first class - Biology. It was one of the easiest subjects for me, but I had to sit beside Edward. He shot me that crooked smile again, and my heart skipped a beat. I blushed.

Class was really boring. Mr. Banner was droning on and on about some bullshit from cellular anatomy, and I decided to sneakily text Serena. I had done this many times before but I had never got caught once.

_Hey Serena! 3 I feel slightly better now... Anw I am smsing u frm my bio class, it is so damn boring the tcher is teaching crap... let's see if I will get caught. _

Edward raised his eyebrows. I gazed into his golden eyes. Then I couldn't help myself, but I smiled. I gasped mentally. I SMILED! A miracle, seriously.

"I'm texting my best friend in Arizona," I whispered.

He grinned at me and I saw Serena's reply.

_HEY BELLA!!! I'm in Literature now. Hamlet is soooo boring... What's with all those revenge & tragic freaking shit stuffs? I wanna pass notes to u now... Haha. Good to know u feel better!! U will not get caught... U r too sneaky hahaha :P_

_Well, I never really thought of Hamlet as tragic per se. I mean, all he needed was a little Zoloft or something and he'd probably have conquered all of Scandinavia and had, like, a wife in every country. Me too! Thanks 4 helping me so much... Who knows maybe I will turn dumb. And then, I'll get caught by my super b-o-r-i-n-g tcher._

I smiled a little in my head as I read what I read. _Well, hello, Miss I Know All There Is to Know About Shakespeare_, I thought to myself with sarcasm.

_No you won't! Wow. How did you memorise all these? U r welcome bestie 3_

_Don't know... I have a fried brain._

_Right... Can I eat it? Oops gtg. Teacher's looking at me now. Talk 2 u l8r :)_

_No you can't eat it it's mine. :P Don't get caught! C u l8r :)_

So I didn't get caught after all. Haha. Class ended after what seemed like an eternity. And finally, it was lunch time. But I didn't want to eat...

"Where're you going, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not hungry..." I answered. Shit. Mood swings are gonna catch me soon.

"No way! You need to eat something," he made me follow the Cullens to the table. We sat down and Jasper went to get food for all of us. I felt so mean for making him be the servant...

**

* * *

**

Emmett's POV

I'm gonna cheer her up! Go, Emmett! I saw Edward roll his eyes and heard Rosalie giggle softly.

"So Bella, how's school?" her head snapped up immediately.

"It's alright I guess..."

"She was texting in Biology just now," Edward laughed. "Bored?" She nodded, smiling a little. Okay here goes!

Jasper arrived with our grub. Ew. "Eat," I told her. She picked up a croissant and a bottle of lemonade.

"Just to know you better... What do you like to do?"

She twirled with a lock of her brown hair. "I like to play the guitar, listen to music, read..." I stared at her like she was crazy. She was so like Edward! _Haha Mr. Nerd! _Edward glared at me. Then she blushed. "Um... I enjoy singing, acting, using the computer, texting on my phone, running, playing basketball, volleyball and baseball. And um... jumping down from heights, rock-climbing, going to parties... perhaps breaking school rules," she laughed softly. Woo! One point to Emmett, oh yeah.

"Jumping down from heights? Breaking school rules?" Edward asked her skeptically.

"Um yeah. I was texting in class just now right?" He nodded and grinned. "And when I was young I used to jump down from buildings but I didn't die. Yay. I landed on my feet." She tried so damn hard to so appropriately enthusiastic. Woah.

We all laughed anyways, though it wasn't like we couldn't hear her effort to talk like that with our super sharp ears.

"Acting and singing?" Rosalie asked.

"Um yeah... One of my ambitions is to be an actress in Hollywood..." she blushed. "And um, I like singing along to Taylor Swift's songs as well as Demi Lovato's and Hey Monday's."

We all nodded. Like we didn't hear. Hahaha.

"Wanna play baseball with us sometime?" Alice asked.

"Okay," she smiled. She scarfed her croissant and downed her lemonade. Wow. But she didn't look like a pig. AND SHE WAS SO SKINNY, HELLO?

The school bell rang, and she rolled her eyes.

"By the way, Bella, come with me. I'll tell the theatre teacher about you. Maybe I could run the tech lights and sabotage you," I flashed an evil grin. She just rolled her eyes and came along with me.

"Were you into acting before?" Mrs. McCartney asked.

"Yeah, I attended the School of the Arts in Arizona. I was under theatre."(A/N: I don't know if there is such a school in Arizona. I am a Singaporean and there is such a school in Singapore. Which I wanna go to! Haha.) I stared at her. Wow.

"Okay, you are in! Come meet me at the hall after school."

"Mrs. McCartney, can I run the tech lights?" I asked politely. Haha, politely.

"Will you smash anything?" she asked suspiciously.

I laughed. "No, I won't. I'll be extra careful, I promise." I answered. Bella rolled her eyes as if she didn't care. She seemed like a tough one... Woohoo!

"Alright then. The both of you can meet me at the hall after school." We nodded in response and went to our different classes.


	5. Our Song

**(A/N: The front parts are kinda like fillers... If you really HATE fillers, skip to the bottom part. By the way, PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know if people are reading it. Thank you NicciC93 for reading & reviewing! And I am literally sacrificing my time for studying to write this, so... please R&R!!! THANKS :) )**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

So Bella was into music, reading and sports? I had a feeling we'd click. She'd totally taken me aback with some of her hobbies...

I headed next for Spanish, while Alice accompanied Bella to Literature. I was just a classroom away from nkher, which made it so easy to eavesdrop...

_Edward, don't you dare spoil my plans, _Alice thought. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Bella, you wanna go to like maybe Seattle or Olympia tonight? We could go shopping," Alice said. I suppressed a sigh. Why was Alice so impatient? She didn't seem to notice that Bella needed some alone time...

"Um... I have no money and anyways, I'm going for my theatre practice later after school with Emmett." Bella replied. Good one, Bella! I smirked. But with Emmett? That was funny...

_Not so fast, Edward. She's my sister and I wanna hang out with her! _I rolled my eyes.

"No problem! Esme doesn't care what time we come home anyways, and I can buy for you whatever you need," Alice countered back. I rolled my eyes. Didn't she realize that Bella needed time and space? Urgh.

_Yes the hell I did. I saw it. But I wanna cheer her up! _Alice whined as she saw what I was thinking.

"...Okay, I'll see if I can go, then," Bella answered in a defeated voice. Alice almost jumped out of her chair, but somehow, the little pixie managed to control herself. I was suddenly worried about Bella. Would she survive with Alice alone? I really hoped Alice would not freak Bella out.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

Okay damn. So I was still moody (some people might call me an emo, argh) but I had to go to freaking theatre and shopping with Alice? Not that I didn't enjoy doing these two, but still... ARGH!

Anyways, school was really very... shitty. What was wrong with the teachers? They're all teaching bullshit. SERIOUSLY. But somehow I managed to survive and I went for theatre... So I guess Emmett was out to shoot the lights at me, but he was dumb enough to think that I'm afraid of being in the spotlight. No shit way.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed in his deep bass. I turned around. "Going for theatre?"

"Mm-hmm," I answered. I hoped they were filming like maybe _Breakfast at Tiffany's _or something, not some poetry crap... Sigh. We walked to the hall together and I realized that he was a very random person... He shot many random questions, like, "Have you ever had a dog?" or "Do you like to jump down buildings and make someone into a pancake? (What the hell, I am SO NOT a murderer.)", etcetera, etcetera. I guess I would've been rolling on the floor if I were in a better mood. Sheesh.

So when we reached, Emmett went up to the tech booth while I was in back stage memorising my lines. The script reminded me when I was young, and my family had financial problems. The script was something like, this girl had financial problems and then her mom always lashed out at her (probably 'cos her mom had nothing better to do or was going emo). So one day she decided to run away from home (yes, I felt like doing this and I did it a few times when I was really pissed). Then a whole bunch of things happened... And she decides to return home after receiving news that her mom really regretted always lashing out at her. But when she reached home, someone had murdered her mom (A/N: I know it's very drastic but again I dreamt of this. And I dreamt of this because I LOVE ACTING TOO!!! But I am definitely not a Hollywood star.). Oh right. They needed me to cry, I guess.

We rehearsed the first scene, and I was right - Emmett made me in the spotlight. I didn't care anyways, acting was my passion and he got the wrong impression that I was a shy person, did he? No freaking way am I shy!

He drove me home after theatre ended, and bombarded me with EVEN MORE random questions. What the hell?

"HEY BELLA!" Alice was jumping in excitement.

"Calm down... Hi," I answered. I took a shower and changed into a Viktor & Rolf top, paired with black jeans and my pair of Converse (I think I forgot to mention this, but I think I might die without a pair of Converse). She was literally bouncing in the leather seat of her Porsche. So we drove off to Olympia. I was a little shocked by the outlets there - they even had Barneys? Wow. I'd never gone to Olympia before, so I wouldn't know. She was crazy, really.

"Take whatever you want and try it on! If you like it, just tell me and I'll buy it for you. Never mind the price, and please don't start with the I-don't-want-to-waste-your-money crap, 'cos we're sisters already and Esme said she doesn't mind," she told me. She was a sister to me, but I didn't expect her to be so welcoming. And I had to say, she and Serena were kinda alike... in a way.

We ended up shopping for who knows how many hours, and I couldn't believe the amount of stuffs I bought. She bought me a Kate Spade tote bag, a Hermes Birkin bag, a pair of Michael Kors flip flops, a pair of Converse sneakers, a few pair of True Religion jeans, some Tory Burch tunics and a whole lot more... Wow. Then we had Italiano for dinner, which was awesome. I was really dead beat when we reached home. Maybe I was wrong about my judgment - Serena would never go on such a HUGE (I mean it, HUGE) shopping spree like Alice. Sheesh!

After an hour of howling my eyes out (damn you mood swings, I thought I could be happy and forget about it), I fell asleep unknowingly... and dreamed.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

"No Mom... Don't leave, please!" I heard Bella murmur. I was dying of curiosity and so I decided to go into her room. Her eyelids were still screwed shut tightly, but she was murmuring about alot of things... Sleeptalking? (A/N: My mom says I sleeptalk too. ARGH! It's kinda strange and I'm very afraid that I might curse in my sleep when I have nightmares). Then tears fell down her pink delicate cheeks. Probably thinking about her parents. I wiped away her tears and whispered into her ear, "Shh Bella... It's okay, I'm here." I tried to soothe her. It worked sooner than I thought... She calmed down and kept quiet.

Did she really touch my heart?

_Edward, don't deny your feelings, but you actually love her. Not as a sister... As a... Well, you know. _I heard Jasper say mentally. I felt like I'd been electrocuted. If I really loved her, would I harm her? I was a vampire, after all. And the scent of her blood was so appealing... I pecked her lightly on the forehead and went down to my piano. My fingers ran across the ivory keyboards and I tested each chord, each note.

"Hey Edward," a voice called. I turned around. Bella was rubbing her eyelids. "I can't sleep, either."

"Hey Bella. Why can't you sleep?"

"Um... I had a dream about a piece on the piano... I wanted to play the piano because I was afraid I'd forget. Is the piano yours...?" She asked timidly. (A/N: I do dream about some pieces on the piano and I realized I could remember some parts though I'd never learnt the piano before... I know I'm weird.)

"Yeah, but I don't mind letting you play. Did you learn the piano before?"

"No... My dreams are always very random. Can I play?" she asked softly. I sat to the left of the chair and gestured for her to sit. She sat down and sucked in a deep breath. She closed her eyes, as if thinking.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" I shot out. Oops.

"Huh?" she shot me a mystified look, then decided to answer. "I'm trying to remember the piece... Okay I remember it now!" She looked at the keyboard and began to play. It was beautiful, so intricately woven, and all the chords and notes...

"Are you sure you didn't learn the piano before? This piece is beautiful."

"No, I've never taken piano classes before. I can't remember the rest... And I don't think I played well," she sighed. "Can I hear you play?"

"Sure. How about I compose a song with the piece you played?" She smiled and for once, it reached her eyes. I began to play and somehow my fingers found the notes of the remaining piece. She smiled, again. And she looked so beautiful.

I think I really did love her. It seemed like this would be our song...

_Our Song? _A new voice asked. It sounded like Bella. I glanced at her with a mystified look.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to project my thoughts into your head," she murmured, then quickly explained. "Well I think I may have a little telepathy, it depends if I want to make the connection with the person. And I'm not very good at it, I sometimes do it unconsciously... I know I sound crazy... Sorry."

"It's okay. That's cool," I flashed her my crooked smile. Even as a human, she was so greatly talented. "Our Song, then." (A/N: Sorry, I didn't know what to put for the song title. And I was listening to Our Song by Taylor Swift. Haha...)

I think I might've fallen in love with her. She yawned, and I carried her back up to her room. "Thank you," she murmured. I flashed her my crooked smile again, and she blushed. Then I went back to my piano. I just let my feelings flow, and I composed another song. For Bella.

It was Bella's Lullaby. And I wouldn't deny my feelings - I loved Bella. Even if love between a human and a vampire was forbidden, I would still love her.

* * *

How was it? PLEASE READ & REVIEW!! I hope you enjoy it. By the way, if you want the link for the songs I used in this story, leave a note in your review. Thanks readers :)


	6. Bella's gonna go crazy

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sacrificing my studying time to write this! By the way, this chapter is kinda vulgar. If there are very little reviews... I'll be wondering if you all actually enjoy it. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!! And enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I just realized how nice Edward is! Okay so he carried me up to my bed yesterday (NOT THAT WE DID ANYTHING FUNNY!!!) and I wanted to scream. And Our Song was beautiful!

When I drifted back to sleep, I had my very first dream about Edward Cullen...

School the next day:

By a miracle named Serena van der Woodsen, I managed to wake up. Okay she texted me! Anyways I wore some clothes that I bought with Alice yesterday and today, we all squeezed into Edward's Volvo. AHHH! I literally felt like screaming. HE WAS SO HOT!!!

Other reasons:

1) I was sitting in the front with him.

2) I could remember last night VERY clearly.

I managed to control my blush AND my telepathic powers. Oops. If he heard my crazy train of thoughts right now, he'd be laughing his ass off I think. Anyways, I think there was like the spring dance coming up. TODAY WAS A FREAKING DAY!!!

First, I decided to open up (and while opening up, also checking which girls were bitches and interested in gossip). So the moment I said hi when I entered the class, almost everyone stared at me. What the hell? Did they really take me as a damn mute... Sheesh. So I made friends with Angela and a few other people. Jessica was VERY interested in gossip, Lauren was a total bitch who kept sneering at me (I felt like kicking her skinny ass) and the others... Forget it.

So I think I have some freaking-me-out stalkers. EEEEEEK!

There was like, Mike Newton who asked me in his most flirty voice, "Do you want to go to the spring dance to me?" I almost shouted, _WHAT THE HELL? NO FUCKING WAY! _but I remembered that there were teachers and back in Arizona, I was well known for having the loudest voice.

"No," I whispered icily. Next, this guy called Eric or whatever-the-hell-his-name-is (I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!) asked me again! This time, I shouted, "NO AND GET LOST!"

I was gonna snap. If those boys in my school were not careful, I'd probably end up kicking all of their asses.

So, Mr. Tyler was really dumb. He asked me again and I snapped. Yes he was that dumb. Maybe I should've given all of them a lame excuse like, I'm going to town to shop. Anyways, he asked me and I snapped and I answered, "Fuck off and die and I AM NOT GOING."

Oops. Fortunately for me, not a single teacher heard! Yay. I think I freaked the other guys out already. Besides, I would want to go with Edward Cullen. I don't care if he's my brother, he's so sexy (oops) & so nice! Oh my gosh. The other guys who were staring at me now avoided my glance. GOOD, 'cos I hate stalkers who follow me wherever I go despite all the warnings. Serena was kinda laughing when I texted her about those freaky students. Sigh...

Like Serena didn't have any stalkers?!? Hello, she had such an amazing smile and had perfectly straight teeth (I do too, but I had to undergo orthodontic treatment.) And also, just like Holly Golightly from Breakfast at Tiffany's (acted by Audrey Hepburn), she was a master of the she-can't-possibly-be-that-beautiful-and-that-innocent allure that made guys flock to her.

But forget class, I was drifting in and out. Fortunately, Alice was sitting beside me during Trigonometry, so she nudged me awake and told me the answer to the question which Mr. Varner asked. I mouthed a desperate 'thanks' to her. Whew. When the hell was I so dumb as to get caught? Um. Maybe the teachers weren't that dumb after all...

I went to theatre after school, again. This time we had to rehearse the scene where by the girl gets into deep shit. I mean deep fucking shit. Okay but she wasn't pregnant, which was GOOD. Anyways, Emmett suddenly had a phone call and he was eyeing me so suspiciously, I was sweating and I messed up my lines. AHHH! But I managed to convince the teacher that all humans make mistakes sometimes. HAHA!

So I was like, acting and then there came this scene where I had to run away due to some people herding me, then Emmett glanced at me even more. What did I do? I ran and by accident, I ran backstage. I tripped off the stairs but I managed to land on my feet. Unfortunately for my arm, I knocked into the metal bar and I don't know what happened, I just knew a pair of cold, strong hands caught me. Plus, the fucking pain from my arm was killing me.

FUCK! If I needed a surgery, I'd probably go mad. 'Cos anesthetic doesn't really work on me, and I've never went for surgery before. And I've never landed myself in the damn ER before. Since when on earth was I so clumsy?

"Bella? Can you hear me?" a velvety voice called to me urgently. EDWARD?!? I forced myself to open my eyes and I stared into his golden eyes. For a second, I forgot about the pain but after that second, I groaned. The pain was really killing me. He and Emmett brought me into his Volvo, and he totally pwned the teacher using his velvet voice. They drove me to the hospital. Fuck you, ER!!! I WAS SO DEAD! NOOOOOOO!

I controlled my screams. Edward tried to soothe me (did I make a telepathic connection unconsciouly? Shit!) and it worked pretty fast. They wheeled me into the operating theatre and I was kinda shocked to see Carlisle there. Okay maybe this wouldn't hurt THAT much.

"Bella? I know this is scary, but don't worry, I'll try my best to make your arm alright again." Carlisle said.

"Okay," I muttered, avoiding the cursing. He patted my good arm with his ice-cold palm. _Why the hell are the Cullens are all so cold?_

Better to Google it, girl!

So after a moment, the anesthetic kicked in and I fell asleep. I couldn't remember anything...

**

* * *

**

Esme's POV

Carlisle told me all about our daughter. I immediately rushed to the hospital. Thankfully, Alice had seen this and informed Edward and Emmett. I hoped she'd be alright...

When Carlisle brought me into her room, she was awake. Shouldn't she be sleeping?

"Bella, are you okay? Does it hurt?" I asked.

"I'm okay. The pain in manageable," she managed a weak smile. Carlisle gave her some medications and instructions, then left me alone with her. I saw her getting out of her bed to get some food, I supposed. So I pushed her back down and went to get her food.

"Thank you, Esme," she whispered softly. Her voice had a tinge of melancholy. Was she thinking about her parents?

She ate slowly, chewing each bite slowly and carefully, all the while staring down. "Did anything happen?" I asked in concern. Oops - wrong move. Perhaps she was still upset. I sat down at the edge of her bed, looking at her.

She put down her food and moved closer to me, then sucked in a deep breath. "Thank you for adopting me when you didn't even know me. Thank you for welcoming me into your family. Thank you for accepting my emotions and giving me time. Thank you for caring for me like a mom..." her voice cracked and she broke down. She hugged me and I tried my best not to breathe. I was smiling... Did she finally accept me? She buried her head into my chest and sobbed. I tried to soothe her, and I was also shocked that she could hug an icicle without minding it.

"Thank you, Mom," she said simply. Happiness exploded inside me. She called me Mom! I kissed her forehead, feeling so exuberant I wasn't sure if I could speak. Then she looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

Good, I was so much better. They gave me a cast though... And I think Mom was really happy (I mean Esme) when I called her that. She kissed my forehead, just like how Renee used to, and I was really happy too. Seems like the Cullens had totally pwned me, too.

Especially an ultra sexy guy called Edward Cullen.

Anyways, I went home and immediately switched on the iMac. Oops. Carlisle told me to rest, but like I wasn't known for breaking rules. Ha ha. I didn't tell Serena because I knew she'd be shitting in her pants if she knew. I went to Google.

What do I freaking type? Aha! Let's snoop into someone's mind. Definitely NOT Edward, he'd hear me. So I crept into Alice's mind. _She's gonna type in Cold One, _I heard. I quickly ran out of her mind. Better not to communicate with her through telepathy. How she knew was beyond my comprehension. So I just typed that, and went into this website.

They ranted on and on saying like, the cold ones would never go into the sunlight, never eat, never sleep, have super acute senses, are irresistably gorgeous, are immortal, have pale white and ice cool skin, have either golden butterscotch or blood red eyes, are enemies of werewolves (what the shit? You mean those freaky dogs?) and other stuffs... until it came to the main point.

Only one word really caught my attention - Vampire.

WERE THEY TRYING TO SAY THAT THE CULLENS WERE VAMPIRES? Besides, why hadn't they ripped my body apart and drank my blood if they were blood drinkers?

"Bella? Can you come down to the kitchen?" Edward. Oh shit. Did I make another telepathic connection unconsciously?

* * *

HEY GUYS! How was it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! If the response is good I'll get to the point quickly. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED REVIEWS TO IMPROVE MY STORY. I accept whatever reviews and also ideas for Chapter 7.

So I gotta study now, my exams are coming soon and I HAVE ALOT OF HOMEWORK TODAY!!! School today was hella shitty, I almost fell asleep. Okay I gotta go.

READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!! :D

xxx


	7. Fearless

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! BUT I NEED MORE REVIEWS. And I think you guys will like this... Anyways, I dreamt of this a long time ago. SIGH!!! Um Fearless is by Taylor Swift... Next time I'll use Love Story :D ENJOY!!! REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW PLEASE. I NEED REVIEWS!!! AHHHH! Okay enjoy. Btw do visit my profile if you're free :D THANKS!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"Okay... Give me a moment," I put my iMac on standby mode and went down. Anyways, I kind of believed in vampires since I was 12... I was wishing for vampires to appear, actually. HAHA! Why I believed... Let's see, my friend had some DNA scanner in her house and then she scanned my DNA. She said I have a psychokinetic talent, a little teensy bit of psychic talent (no way! I can't use it and I don't think I will ever be able to), a talent to control emotions from a distance with my hands (my limit for this is 1km I think... Haha), a talent to control just about anything with my hands from a distance (my limit is 5 metres) and a telepathic talent (yes I suck at this). Then she said I'm a very special human (right! I'm still a human and I am still a girl, hello?) and she also told me vampires might exist. So I believed since I could do those stuffs above... Not that I'd show it to anyone. I promised myself that I would not mess up somebody's life. And psychokinesis is very dangerous, I once slapped a guy in Arizona with a book (without even touching it) unconsciously and I ended up getting up grounded for a month. Serena tried to explain but the teacher ended up scolding her too. SIGH!

Nice way to use my talents!

(A/N: Sorry for distracting you! Actually I believe in vampires too and I'm afraid of Mr. Emmett Cullen or some freaky werewolves smashing my windows at night when I'm alone at home.) So anyways, I went down to the kitchen and took a seat. They all looked at me anxiously. "What's up?" I asked.

_Can you please tell me what is happening? _I shot my thoughts to Edward. Okay I did this intentionally not by accident. He buried his face in his hands.

"Are you all really vampires?" I smiled.

"Bella, don't try to be funny. You aren't scared? You don't want to scream?" Edward asked. What the hell? NO WAY!

"No way! I consider you all my family, plus you guys are much better than those annoying kids in school. Plus if you were bad vampires, you would have drunk my blood for dinner." _And Edward is so sexy, why should I care?_ WHEEZE! I didn't pass that thought to anyone. Then I felt someone playing with my emotions. I searched... Jasper?

"Jasper, don't you dare meddle with my emotions. If you wanna try, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine by giving you a wave of horniness," I glared at him. _Fucking hell, if he makes me horny, Edward and I will both suffer!!!_

"How did you know?" He asked and his eyes were wide.

"Oops. Um, because I have the same talent as you, just that I can't control it very well," I mumbled. Emmett started howling with laughter. "SHUT UP! What's so funny? Just because I'm a freak doesn't mean I'm not human!" I glared at him. Guess I'd better control my temper, just in case I thrash him out of the window mentally.

"So Bella, will you stay?" Esme and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"Hell yes!" I grinned. I wanna swoon over Edward every single day after all. Haha! "But anyways why did you all want to adopt me?"

"Alice had alot of premonitions about you..." Edward grimaced.

"Wow that's cool! Meaning she's a psychic? And what did she see?"

"Alot of things about you dying," Alice replied. "Thank you for your compliment..."

"Never mind. THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME ALICE!" _So that's why you knew what I was gonna type? _I shot to her head.

She looked up at me, shocked. "Was that you?!?"

"Oops. Erm yeah..." Fuck, I still couldn't control my telepathic powers!

Alice looked at me, shocked. Must have seen my freaky talents... Sigh. "Chill I'm still human..." I hope I could change the subject. "And I love you guys!" I smiled. They all smiled at me, too. "By the way, do you mind if I switch on the TV-"

The TV was already on before I could complete my sentence. Sigh... I was so envious of their speed! "Let's watch MTV and hear you sing Bella!!!" Alice started bouncing in place. Fucking shit! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! So anyways, the song playing was Fearless by Taylor Swift... Wait Taylor Swift?!? YAY!!!

"Can I go and get my guitar?" I asked.

"No Bella, your hand needs to rest," Carlisle answered. Oh yeah... how the fuck was I supposed to play the guitar with my hand bandaged anyways? I sighed then turned up the volume. Edward sat closer to me... Okay Jasper was gonna pay me for this. Eat shit.

"Bella, you need a mike?" Emmett asked, holding up a mike.

"NO! YOU BETTER SHUT UP," I threatened, almost shouting "SHUT THE FUCK UP!". Well... I think Carlisle and Esme would all be shocked by the swearing... Anyways, I started singing and I could feel an electric current between Edward and me...

Taylor Swift - Fearless

There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

'Cos I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh oh

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.

Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I would dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I would dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh oh

Oh yeah

While I was singing, I didn't notice that all of the Cullens except Edward had gone up to their rooms. And when I finished singing... The most unexpected thing happened.

Edward was sitting less than an inch away from me. "I just want to try one thing," he said. "Don't move." I froze in place.

Then he leaned in and... Fearlessly, he _kissed_ me on the lips.

* * *

HOW WAS THAT??? :D Um okay I'll try and avoid lemons... (Damn I want my lemon sorbet!!!) Anyways, email me if you want the link for the video Fearless :) I can't seem to enter the link... SIGH!

The next chapter will have a little of Bella's POV and after that it's Edward's POV!!! *swoons*

Want me to hurry up? REVIEW MORE!!! :D And I'm already sacrificing my nap time for writing... T.T

KAY REVIEW PLEASE!!! LOVE YOU GUYS :D


	8. Confessions of love

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!!! :) I'm sorry I took so long... I was kinda pissed off & upset & annoyed the past few days and if I wrote my story with those mixed feelings, it'd probably turn out like crap. And I mean very upset. Now that it's the good part, how can I write it while I'm upset? Anyways I feel much better now so I figured I might as well kill time to write this as well as practise for my English composition. Haha. I know my English is sucky, and I'm so sorry!!! So let's see, my computer crashed and I have to start on a new document. And also I'm learning how to play Breathe by Taylor Swift on the guitar now, my brother baked chocolate chip cookies for me (YAY! I LOVE YOU BRO!!! IT'S LIKE SO DELECTABLE!!!), I wrote a song (not that I'll be able to publish it because my voice is very crappy) and I feel like playing Final Fantasy 7 or 8 or 9 AGAIN!!! HAHA. Alright I know you all want the story, here goes! ENJOY PLEASE!!! AND REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW!!! xxx**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

OH MY GOODNESS...

There are no words to describe this!!! EDWARD CULLEN, YES THE HOTTEST VAMPIRE GENTLEMAN ON EARTH KISSED ME RIGHT ON THE LIPS. His lips were cold but he leaned in closer to me and his scent overwhelmed me. It was better than any cologne on Earth. My body instantly craved more, and I gave in. I leaned in to him and started kissing him (my first kiss!!!) with as much passion as I could. My fingers ran through his bronze hair and I clung on to his neck. He pushed me away gently. I looked at him, frightened and shocked by the rejection. "...Huh?"

"Bella, I have my limits. Just because I'm a vampire that drinks animal blood does not mean that I do not crave for your blood. In fact, I have never ever wanted a human blood so much in my life before. The scent of your blood desensitizes me, okay?" He sighed.

"I don't mind." I growled and started kissing him again, with much more passion. He pushed me away, then stared at me right into my eyes. OH MAN HIS GOLDEN EYES WERE DRIVING ME MAD!!! I could stare miles into it, and it was so... breathtaking, was that the word? Whatever, let's not give a damn about vocabulary!!!

"I love you." He whispered into my ear in his velvet voice.

"I love you too..." I answered, knowing what he wanted. I guess I could get on with life now. Really. I leaned in and kissed him lightly once more, then he pulled me in an ice-cold embrace.

This was what I had always been waiting for. Someone to accept me, someone to really love me. Even my late family wouldn't give me this much love. They were always busy and sometimes, they really neglected me. Serena had pieced up some parts of my life.

But Edward gave me what I had always yearned for.

My wish had come true.

_I love you, Edward. _I shot to his head.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

Bella's voice totally won over me. I pondered over the line "It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless". Would she really want that? And I heard from Alice's thoughts that it'd be her first kiss. So was it for me. She finished her song and once again, thank Alice.

_She won't mind, Edward._

I leaned in and kissed her on her lips. The scent of her blood was overwhelming, so I forced myself to stop breathing. I thought she'd reject me, but I was wrong.

I had a feeling Bella loved me, too. But she started kissing me with such a strong passion that it might've set the forest on fire. She leaned in closer, and her fingers ran through my hair. Then she started clinging on to my neck.

I pushed her away gently. She stared at me, shock and fright flashing through her warm, chocolate-brown eyes. "...Huh?" she managed to splutter out.

I decided to explain to her, hoping she would still love me. "Bella, I have my limits. Just because I'm a vampire that drinks animal blood does not mean that I do not crave for your blood. In fact, I have never ever wanted a human blood so much in my life before. The scent of your blood desensitizes me, okay?" I sighed.

"I don't mind." She growled. What a stubborn human she was! But that was a part of her that I fell for. Strength, determination and courage. I pushed her away again.

_Keep this simple, do not hurt her. _I chanted over and over again in my head. I would not want to hurt her, an innocent human. Especially the woman whom I loved. Whom I lived for. "I love you." I whispered in her ear, resisting the temptation to just drain her completely of her blood.

"I love you too..." she answered. My soul sang. She loved me and I loved her too. I didn't mind breaking all the rules. I would keep her safe. I would love her forever. I would protect her. And I knew that my feelings would never change. _I love you, Edward. _She shot to my head. I smiled to myself. She was the love of my life. And she'd totally filled up the room in my heart. I'd never felt so glad in my life before.

Because Bella was my first love, and eternal love.

_Forever, _I thought.

**

* * *

**

A/N: SORRY! I know it's a very short chapter... I hope you enjoyed it though. SIGH!!! How I wish I could be Bella!!! I tried to avoid lemons as much as I could... Oops. Anyways, remember to read & review!!! :) I'll update more. Alrighty then, gotta rush my homework, practise my guitar and try and figure out a tune for my song!!! :) It's the first time I ever wrote a song... Haha. Anyways, just FYI, the title's Don't Walk Away. :) Okay I really gotta go now. READ&REVIEW PLEASE!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! xxx

P.S Some songs I'd suggest (I can't get the link inside so you can go to Youtube, I'm so sorry!) for fun, and also I have nothing better to do:

Song title - Artist/Album

River flows in you - Yiruma

Aerith's theme - Final Fantasy 7 soundtrack

Tifa's theme - Final Fantasy 7 Soundtrack

Love Story - Taylor Swift

Beautiful Eyes - Taylor Swift

Meikyuu Butterfly - Nana Mizuki [Shugo Chara! soundtrack]

The Oath - Final Fantasy 8 Soundtrack

Melodies of Life - Final Fantasy 9 Soundtrack

Okay I really gotta go. SEE YOU GUYS SOON!!! xxx


	9. Truth or Dare!

**Hey! :) You guys must probably be asking me why I updated so fast. Um the reason is because I just realized I have my English composition exam tomorrow, as well as my Listening Comprehension. :( So I'm using this as a practise for my English compo. :P Anyways, it rained very heavily in Singapore today (I thought it was a summer thunderstorm) and it was awesome running in the rain and getting drenched from head to toe! Haha. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 9! :) Oh yes thanks for all the reviews, xxx please review more!!! :) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH XXX**

* * *

Bella's POV

It was awhile later that I fell asleep. I had a dream about Edward. It was about him... changing me into a vampire. I wanted to be a vampire! I hoped Alice had seen it. And also, I had a dream... About my family coming back. As in, Renee, Charlie and Phil.

I woke up immediately, thinking it was real. Then I stared outside. The sun was shining brightly and somehow, it reminded me of Arizona. I cried a little, then wiped away my tears.

They would never come back, they'd only live in my heart. But the Cullens were my new family. And I could accept them. I didn't care if they were vampires. I would never ostracize them or reveal their secret.

Because I loved them. Already.

Anyways, I looked at the clock. 8am. I groaned. To think that I'd been planning on sleeping in... I was sure to have dark circles. I decided to go down to see if the vampires were 'awake'. Obviously they were.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called. I snuggled into Edward's chest. Truly, it was so comfortable. Then I realized all the curtains were shut. Would the sunlight destroy them? Maybe. "We're going to have a family day today! What do you want to do?" She started bouncing in place, then I... 'felt' Jasper send calming waves to her. Good. Because she could get really hyper sometimes.

"I don't know... Can we play Truth or Dare or something-"

"OH MY GOSH YES OKAY!!!" Alice squealed. I snapped my fingers and she calmed down. Good thing she was less than a metre away from me, or my powers would take a longer time to work.

"Calm down! Can I ask my friend Serena to join us?" I begged.

"Okay sure! The more people, the more fun we'll have." She flashed me a bright smile, but I thought I saw her frown before that. Forget it, I would never be able to follow their quick movements. I quickly called Serena. Apparently, she told me she was in Seattle.

"Why the hell are you in Seattle?" I asked.

"I have nothing better to do and I thought I'd pop you a surprise visit," she sighed, then continued, "but it seems like you foiled my plan!"

I chuckled. "Well anyways, my family's gonna play Truth or Dare, you wanna play?" I asked.

"FUCKING HELL, OF COURSE!!! What's your address? I think I can reach there in a few hours or so, I don't know."

Edward texted the address for me. "Got that?" She answered me with an "Mm-hmm, I'm coming!!! SEE YA!!!" and the line went dead.

Then I noticed Alice's face go completely blank and she was staring into space. "What, Alice?" I asked. She didn't answer me, she just smiled and Edward smiled, too. She mumbled something too low for me to hear. The rest of the family went up to their rooms except for Edward. Okay... I got the hint.

Edward carried me on his back then flew out of the window. I gasped. How the fuck did he travel in the speed of light? And then he ran up the mountain. I gasped, again.

He ran faster than the wind! We reached the top of the mountain in no time, and then we were at a tiny meadow with lots of flowers like freesia, lavender and even more. Wow. He put me down while I was gasping for air.

Then I saw him in the sunlight... For the first time. I finally realized why he chose to live here in Forks - a place where it rained almost everyday.

His porcelain skin was now sparkling as though thousands of diamonds were embedded onto it. His skin glittered like a rainbow and my heart skipped a beat.

He was just so... Irresistible. Gorgeous. And his beauty was unbearable.

"Bella? Are you okay? I thought I'd bring you here and show you what I'm like in the sunlight..." He trailed off. I jumped to his chest and hugged him.

"Of course I'm okay! It's just... You're so... irresistibly gorgeous." He chuckled softly - it sounded like a thousand bells ringing - then leaned down and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I knew better than to attack him, of course. Better not tempt him even more. Then we laid down on the soft grass, talking while I was admiring his beautiful skin and of course, his exquisite beauty. Truly, it wasn't something I could get used to.

I didn't take notice of the time until he brought me back. The speed was exhilarating! The others were still in their room when we came back. Probably giving us some privacy...

Anyways, he brought me to his piano and began to play something for me. It wasn't Our Song but a new melody. It was beautiful, though. There seemed to be melancholy hidden under all those notes, and I gaped as his hands flowed smoothly across the ivory keys. I had seen him play before, but I wasn't that observant then. I only realized now how flawlessly he played. The last note hovered in the air, poignant but still beautiful. "What's that?" I asked, gasping still.

"Your lullaby." He whispered, then kissed me lightly on the lips. Again, I controlled my temptation to attack him and kiss him with as much passion as I possibly could. A single tear dropped from my eyes; I was so touched. He wiped it away with his ice-cold finger, and an electric current ran through us again.

"Thank you." was all I could say. Then he kissed me on the lips once again.

***

It was only some time later that Serena came. I saw everyone gathered in a circle, sitting near the fireplace. The others were all chuckling but I didn't know what was so funny... Well, we'll see. Everyone introduced themselves to Serena, and I threw myself at her. She giggled, but returned my gesture. She came to sit beside me and Alice, while I sat beside Edward and her. "Okay, I'll pick first." Alice trilled. "And I pick..." She looked around, then her gaze fell on Edward. "EDWARD!!!" Everyone started laughing. I was kind of suprised that Esme and Carlisle would join us, actually. Edward sighed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." he whispered. AWW!!!

"ARE YOU A VIRGIN?" Emmett shot out. Everyone started laughing except for me. I was blushing like a tomato. Oh yeah and Serena had already knew about Edward and I. No wonder she was laughing, too.

"..." Edward paused.

"C'mon Mr. Mind-Reader I'm waiting..."

"Yes." Edward answered. The room was booming laughter, but I managed to control myself. I was glad he was one!!!

The laughter finally died down, then Edward picked Serena. WOW SERENA THE DAREDEVIL?!? This was gonna be funny!!!

"Truth or Dare, Serena?" Edward asked.

"I PICK DARE!!!" she almost shouted. Well, well. Like I said, daredevil. No suprise.

"I dare you to..." I laughed.

"I dare you to go to my room on the third floor and shout all the profanities you know," I chimed in, laughing my ass off. THAT'D BE FUNNY. Everyone else agreed, though. She laughed, then ran up to my room.

She screamed (instead of shouting) all the profanities she knew. Everyone was rolling on the floor. She took 5 minutes to complete her dare, which means she knew alot of profanities and it was really hilarious to hear her say them. She came back down laughing with everyone else. "My turn," she declared, "And I pick Bella!" she stuck her tongue out at me and elbowed me in the ribs. "Truth or Dare?"

I gulped. She'd know if I crept into her mind from my expression (okay actually she knew all of my... talents)! "DARE!" I shouted.

"YAY!!! I DARE YOU TO BURN THAT TREE OVER THERE," she pointed to a tree outside the window, "USING THE FLAMES IN THE FIREPLACE. NO TOUCHING OF THE FLAMES!!! AND IF YOU CAN'T DO IT YOUR FORFEIT IS TO GO TO BARNEYS AND SAY I LOVE YOU TO THE UGLIEST GUY YOU SEE!!!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Shit, shit. My best friend was out to kill me. I wasn't sure if I would burn down the house. I got to my feet and jumped out of the window towards the tree. Good thing it was a full moon tonight, it'd give me something to really focus on and the light would help me a little, actually. Edward wished me all the best, while the others were rolling on the floor. "It won't be my problem if I burn down the house." I muttered, then squinted at the flames.

Once I registered the image in my mind, I looked up at the moon and saw the light forming rainbows. Good. My telekinetic powers were about to work! (A/N: I've never tried telekinesis this way before... Just something I dreamt about when I was young.) Meaning, no disappointing Edward and no making everyone else laugh their asses off.

"Fire." I whispered. I felt the familiar electricity run through my veins, and I forced every other thought out of my mind.

I spun around and pointed at the tree. The tree suddenly burst into flames and the flames licked up all of the branches. The column of fire reached the moon, and I snapped my fingers instantly. Better not let anyone else see! The fire died down and the branches were all charred black. I sighed in satisfaction, then summoned a gust of wind to blow away the smoke. I went back to my original sitting place. Everyone was gasping, including Serena. I was gasping mentally, too. I didn't know I could have such control of my powers!

I rolled my eyes at them, hoping they'd still believe I was human, which I was. Good thing I was an actress, they believed me. "I pick Jasper. Truth or Dare?" I stuck my tongue out at Alice and summoned a physical shield so that she would not see my decision since I heard her powers worked on the outside. She pouted and I winked at her.

"Dare."

"Good. I dare you to kiss Serena on the cheeks, then Esme on the forehead, then Rosalie on the throat." I laughed out loud as Edward held me to his chest to prevent me from falling. Alice glared at me and I could feel her emotions emanating from her - wait, emotion. Fury!!! Haha. I laughed again. Truly, it would be fun to see. Jasper gulped, then kissed Serena on the cheek. Serena was literally rolling on the floor. She wasn't blushing though, which meant she had totally no interest in Jasper. Then he kissed Esme lightly on the forehead, then Rosalie on the throat. As soon as he had finished kissing Rosalie, Emmett went chasing after him. We all laughed, with Rosalie laughing the hardest. They ran out of the house and headed for the forest.

***

We played till about midnight and Serena realized she had to go. She pulled me in a tight embrace, then smiled at the rest of the Cullens. "Text you soon!" she whispered, then went off. I heard from her mind that she was going back to Arizona.

"Be safe." I told her, and smiled at her. She went off and Edward kissed me on the forehead. The electric current was amazing, and I loved it.

"Bella, we have something to tell you about Serena." Edward said, then the others looked at me with a glance that somehow looked like there was anxiety in their golden butterscotch eyes.

"What is it?" I asked aloud.

"She's a..." Alice paused.

"What is she?" I pressed on.

* * *

**Enjoyed that? If you want to know what Serena is ASAP, review more and I won't mind taking out time from my schedule (just to let you know, I have set up a schedule for myself everyday 'cos I have major exams this year. PSLE! Ahhh!) to write more. Haha okay enjoy! And I hoped you guys enjoyed the music in the last chapter.**

**Till then, see ya! Off to study now :)**

**xxx**


	10. Serena's a WHAT?

**Thanks for all the reviews! LOL. This is a short chapter, sorry! I'm really very busy and I have to say, the English composition was hella fun!! Haha. Anyways, I know you've all been anticipating this. You all made good guesses about what Serena was! :) But I won't tell you if it's right or wrong. She's just not human. Btw, I think it'll be fun listening to this while reading the part where Bella wakes up from her dream. I can't upload the URL, so if you wanna hear it, go to Youtube and type in Final Fantasy 7 Main Theme. It's about 6 minutes long. :) Get the feeling! :) So anyways, enjoy this and I think I'm having fun giving you guys abrupt endings. LOL! That way you'll be more excited right? Okay I know I'm blabbering on and on, enjoy this story!!! :) And if you want the next chapter ASAP, the easiest thing to do is just drop a review! Haha. Okay enjoy!!! xxx**

* * *

Bella's POV

"What is she"? I pressed on, hoping for an answer. Shouldn't Serena be a human?

"Look, Bella, I can't see her future or anything about her. Meaning she isn't a human or even a vampire," Alice whined.

"Why don't you try and guess, Bella," Edward said. I tried to think but I didn't know what to say.

"She's a Genome in Final Fantasy 9!!!" I tried to be funny. He rolled his eyes.

"Not that. Try again."

"She has a talent like me?"

"No... Look, I'll give you a clue. Remember what you read on the website about us?" he let a little chagrin drip into his voice.

"Uh-huh..."

(A/N: THE ANSWER IS OUT!!!)

"She's a vampire? Erm wait no... She wouldn't be tan if that was the case."

"I'll give you another hint. Who are our enemies?" He asked.

"OH!!! SHE'S A WEREWOLF?!?" I gasped, controlling the laughter bubbling inside me. That was so... unbelievable!!! How did they know anyways! "How did you all know? And I thought only guys can be werewolves!" I giggled. Good thing I didn't laugh out loud, they'd think I'm mad. "Plus she's not a Quileute! She was born in Arizona!" I giggled again.

"It's not funny, Bella. We knew from her scent," he wrinkled his nose, "And I don't know about the guy thing, but I am sure she's a female." I laughed at that. "She isn't a Quileute, but her ancestors are. The van der Woodsens used to be the rulers until Ephraim Black came, you know? And her full name is Serena van der Woodsen, right?"

I laughed again, though they were all staring at me as though I was mad. I wasn't even sure if I could believe that, I couldn't believe Serena transforming into a four-legged creature!!! "So why aren't her parents werewolves?"

"The... genes jumped that generation and it ended up being passed on to her." I laughed again. I STILL COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! But hey, if I could believe the Cullens were vampires, then I can believe that Serena is a werewolf right?

"Okay, I believe you..." I stopped laughing. Edward wouldn't lie to me! "BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!" I suddenly remembered that they were enemies. But I thought Alice and Serena were getting along so well!!!

"We won't. I wouldn't mind her being my friend," Alice chimed in. Good thing I'd let down my physical shield, she saw my decision. And she said "we", so that indisputably means everyone!

"Yay! THANK YOU ALICE!" I threw myself at her and she chuckled. But I was still afraid deep inside. If Serena found out... Would she still be my best friend? Fortunately, Alice couldn't see, because that was a decision revolving around a werewolf after all. And I had cut off my emotion waves, so Jasper couldn't feel my emotions. Good!

***

I decided to go to sleep so as to stop my train of thoughts. But I couldn't control my dreams. I had a dream about Serena turning into a werewolf which was white in colour with glowing, sapphire eyes. She was wearing a diamond necklace in her werewolf form that had rainbows on it. I was a vampire and I was standing next to her. I had golden eyes, even paler skin and was inhumanly beautiful. I was wearing the same necklace as her. Then suddenly Blair came walking towards us. (A/N: Yes, Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl! Hehe.) That she was a vampire was certain, she had bloodred eyes, pale-white skin and she was walking so gracefully and quickly. I immediately woke up.

I had actually thought that Blair was beside me. That dream was so real. Blair used to be best friends with Serena and I. In fact, Blair, Serena and I always hung out together. But one day when she moved out of Arizona, we couldn't contact her. Not even through telepathy. She was the one who told me about my talents and she has some talents like mine too. She has extreme control of her telepathic powers and she can actually find an object by using her... "mind radar". As for Serena, Blair told her she had the ability to transform into something else (Now that I remembered Blair, I realized that this was true. Serena COULD transform into a werewolf, as Edward had told me.) but she didn't know what, and that she had the ability to read people's inner characteristics and strip memories off people. But Serena had never tried any of the above, because she said she didn't want to erase people's memories.

It seems like Blair wasn't lying. We didn't laugh at her though, we just doubted her a little. Okay it was Serena who doubted her a little, but Blair wasn't angry with her though. I didn't doubt her after I realized I could do those stuffs... It was all true after all. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 6am, and I remembered that it was Monday today. I groaned. I wondered if I could skip school...

"Bella," Edward called from outside my door. I quickly ran out and opened the door. "Carlisle says you can skip school today because of your broken arm." He shot me his crooked smile and I threw myself at him. YAY!!! GOODBYE SCHOOL! HAHAHAHA. He smiled again and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'll be back soon. Take care of my heart, I've left it with you. And rest well." He kissed me on the throat this time and I kissed him on the lips.

Rest well? What an understatement... I'd be waiting for him!!!

An hour after he left, leaving only Esme and I at home, Serena called. "Bella?" Her voice sounded anxious and alarmed. I was a little shocked, she was usually the shrug-it-off type.

"Yeah?" I answered, hiding the shock in my voice.

"Are you in school now? Can you meet me at Starbucks now?"

"Nah, Carlisle let me ditch school. Are you still in Forks?"

"Yeah. Please, please. Now," she pleaded.

"Okay... I'll be there soon." I hung up and changed into a V-neck Express black top and put on a pair of Seven jeans. "Esme, do you mind if I go out for a while?"

"Sure. Be back soon! Do you need a lift?" Esme smiled.

"No, it's okay, I'll take a cab there. Thanks!" I smiled back at her. I slung my white sling bag carelessly over my shoulders, then put on the pair of Converse sneakers Alice had bought for me the other day. I hugged her, then ran out of the house. Something was odd with Serena's behavior... I could only hope that she wouldn't mind being a werewolf.

I reached Starbucks and saw her sitting in a secluded corner, playing with a lock of her blonde hair and crossing her fingers. Hoping very hard that she still had not found out she was a werewolf, I went over and took a seat.

"Hey Serena! What's up?" I asked, trying to sound cheery.

She met my chocolate-brown eyes with her melancholic, sapphire eyes.

She said a name that made me gasp and sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

**Is the ending abrupt enough? HEHE! WHOSE NAME WHOSE NAME, GUESS PLEASE LOL HAHA. (Sorry I just ate chocolate and I am going hyper now) Btw Blair is one of the main characters in Gossip Girl by Cecily Von Ziegesar. Alright I'm going out for lunch! FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME!!! Haha. Okay READ&REVIEW PLEASE!!! xxx And I'll update soon. Haha.  
LOVE YOU GUYS!!! xxx**


	11. Blair is lost

**HAHA!!! I enjoy writing cliffies!!! :D So much fun. So anyways I hate Chinese!!! ARGH. I had my Chinese compo and listening compre today, the compo was alright but the listening compre... I wanted to die. Jeez. So here's Chapter 11!!! Sorry, I know I always use Bella, I'll use Edward soon okay? I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!!! xxx So anyways, I'm currently telling you more about Bella, Blair and Serena. Hahaha okay okay here goes!!! Enjoy! Btw, Melodies Of Life is the Final Fantasy 9 Soundtrack composed by Nobuo Uematsu. The original version is in Japanese, it's sung by Emiko Shiratori. So I guess you know what to do, READ&REVIEW!!! Haha xD LOVE YOU ALL!!! xxx

* * *

**

Serena's POV

(A/N: Special treat for you guys!!!)

"Blair (A/N: Yes you all made good guesses!!!)," was all I could say. I saw Bella stiffen in her seat.

"...Blair? What happened to her? Did she contact you or something?" She shot out all at once.

"Wait, wait, one question at a time..." I crossed my fingers under the table and controlled the raging sobs I'd been holding inside. Fuck! "Well, Blair's mom called me yesterday," I signaled for her to not interrupt and I willed the words to come out of my mouth as quick as possible. It had already been a fucking year since Blair had left Arizona. We tried all means to contact her, but we couldn't. "And she told me that Blair was missing. When she came back home, she saw a note left on the table saying, "Mom, I have to go. I'm so sorry. Love you loads. Please help me to tell Bella and Serena." I chewed on my lip. Did she sense something with her "mind radar"?

Tears welled in Bella's eyes. "Why...?"

"I don't know, too..." The tears fucking spilled too. I handed her a tissue and took one for myself. "Calm down, I'm sure she'll be able to find us..." I trailed off. Now I really wanted to try my talents to remember her. I tried the "inner characteristics" thing first... I screwed my eyes shut like what Bella always did when she was using psychokinesis... Then I opened my eyes to look at her. I gasped.

"Serena? Are you okay? Hello?" Bella eyed me suspiciously.

Suddenly I could see Bella's heart. It was full of rainbows - she was powerful (obviously, with all those powers). Black - always worried, still miss some people like her mom, dad, step-dad and... Blair... White - pure, loving... I snapped out of my reverie. How the fuck did it work? And I thought it'd take a much fucking longer time!!! I shook my head, trying to clear the images. There were alot more colours swirling around; it made me dizzy. "Sorry... I..."

"You saw my inner characteristics, didn't you?" I nodded. I knew she'd crept into my mind. "Wow that's cool! Your talent's working!" She smiled at me. I forced a smile back, I still couldn't believe I had these kinds of power... For Bella, she was the kind that was impractical and so she believed Blair when she had told her her talents. Now I believed, too.

We chatted with each other for a long time, till afternoon or so, just that it would have been much better if Blair was here. I could see that Bella had the same thoughts, too. Black right? After that, we went shopping and Alice joined us, too. I tried my talent on her again, but it was really blurry. I only could make out violet - psychic. What?!? She had premonitions?!?

"Alice, do you have premonitions?" I accidentally shot out. She eyed me, surprise in her golden eyes though I thought that there were more emotions. I didn't want to try it again, it really made me giddy. "Oops, sorry..."

"Actually, yes. How did you know...?"

"Serena has a special talent, she is able to see people's inner characteristics. But I heard from her mind that your... aura or whatever it is was kinda blurry to her," Bella explained for me. I blushed. Crap. Was I really human? (A/N: No you are a werewolf, too bad you don't know. Hahahaha.)

"Wow! That's cool!" She smiled.

Anyways, Alice and I really got along, she was really a crazy shopaholic. Well that's what you get for having wads of cash stuffed almost everywhere in your house. It was already 9pm when we went our separate ways. Good thing we already had dinner, I had alot of things to think about when I got back to the hotel. But I wasn't intending to go there... Maybe the forest. I embraced Bella and Alice, then tried to decide where to go.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

(A/N: Finally! It was hard writing Serena's POV, I really didn't know how to say about that "inner characteristics" thing...)

I finally reached home (Alice drove at about 150km/h with her Porsche) and saw Edward playing my lullaby. I ran to him and kissed him tightly on the lips. He returned it, then ruffled my hair. He pulled away and showed me the crooked smile. I gave him my widest smile. "I missed you!!!"

"I missed you too, love." He kissed me lightly on the forehead. I smiled. Yeah I did love him!!! Okay maybe I was fucking obsessed. Who cares anyways!!!

I went to take a shower, then decided to go to bed. I had to stop those thoughts before I went crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about Blair. Where the fuck did she go? She was never a rebellious kid, she was far more... obedient, I suppose, than the both of us (Serena and I). I took a warm shower, enjoying the warmth. Somehow Edward understood, he must've seen Alice's premonition, he just kissed me lightly on the forehead and let me go to bed.

***

Damn, I'd been rolling on my bed for a few hours already. It was already 3am, but I was still awake. (Maybe I was a nocturnal human... Sigh.) I decided to sing to drown my thoughts. _I'll only be in the forest, be back soon. I'll be okay... Sorry, I have alot to think about, and I want to be alone. _I shot to Edward's head, just in case he would worry.

_Okay, be careful... Love you. _I heard from his head.

_I love you too... Thanks. _I shot back.

I took my iPod and I sighed when I realized that I still couldn't play the guitar. Well, one more week to my arm's full recovery! I raided my cupboard for that diamond necklace I dreamt about (Blair, Serena and I all had it on. It was Blair who gave it to us, but we didn't wear it sometimes because it was really big.) Then I summoned the wind so that I could sit on the tip of the tree.

I switched on 'Melodies of Life' by Nobuo Uematsu. I loved the Final Fantasy 9 soundtracks! (A/N: So do I! Hehe. Anyways, I strongly suggest you to go and listen to the song, just go to Youtube and type in Final Fantasy 9 Melodies of Life English. ENJOY!!!)

I began to sing, still thinking of Blair... I clutched the necklace tighter.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
Melodies of life--love's lost refrain  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
Now I know we'll carry on  
Melodies of life  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts  
As long as we remember _

I couldn't stop the tiny tear that fell down my cheek. Suddenly, I saw the necklace glow, emanating exactly the same rainbow light I had dreamt about. I gasped, then involuntarily looked down (I don't know why, it was like a natural instinct).

My breath got hitched in my throat when I saw something. I let out a loud gasp as I realized what it was.

* * *

**IT'S A CLIFFY AGAIN!!! AHAHAHA IT'S SO FUN WRITING CLIFFIES!!! You can guess what she saw :) I'll try and include Edward's POV in the next chapter!!! xxx and no I will not put Blair's POV until the time comes. No spoilers haha :P Okay, review more and I'll write faster. Deal? Hehe.**

**LOVE YOU ALL LOADS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xxx**


	12. You're still my BFF

**Sorry guys, this'll be a short chapter 'cos I'm still writing cliffies. HAHAHAHA! *laughs evilly* Well okay okay, review more and I'll update ASAP. Love you guys!!! xxx And enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Bella's POV

(A/N: Haha don't worry I am gonna put Edward's POV of what happened here later :D )

It was the thing I dreamt about. OH MY GOSH.

Tell me, was it a fucking illusion? Or was it for real? I jumped down the tree, but the glowing still followed. I stared into its sapphire eyes and reached for it necklace with my left hand, clutching my own necklace with my hand. I felt the warmth surge through my body. Then I reached for its white fur.

Yeah, it was Serena in her wolf form (A/N: NICE GUESS!!! :D). Her snow white fur shocked me, I thought werewolves were usually brown or red in color. But she was still beautiful, and I could only see shock in her shimmering sapphire eyes. I read her thoughts, hoping she wasn't THAT upset.

_Bella? Why the fuck am I a freaking werewolf? Can you please tell me what happened? I was just running through the forest and then when I was behind the tree you were sitting, that necklace suddenly glowed and I turned into this. Oh my gosh! Did Blair ever say anything about this? _

"Calm down, Serena! Um... Blair did say you could transform into something else..." I sighed. Suddenly Edward was beside me, squeezing my arm lightly. Good, I didn't know how to explain at all! _Help me! I don't know how to explain it to her! _I shot to his head.

"Well Serena, you inherited this ability from your ancestors. Somehow the magic skipped your parents' generation and went into you." I thought I saw him wrinkle his nose or something, as though he smelt something bad. He whispered something too low for me to hear, though I knew the other vampires could hear. Obviously.

I crept into her mind. _Oh wow this is so cool. Damn I hear voices in my head! I am so turning back into human -_

As soon as she'd thought of that, our necklaces glowed again and she turned into human. I thought the transformation would rip off all of her clothes, but I was wrong. She was still dressed. Wow...

"What the hell was that... Geez. Am I really a werewolf..." she rubbed her temple with her palm. "Those voices are hella annoying! They just kept calling me..."

**Edward's POV **(A/N: I need this to elaborate!!! ALOT. I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!!!)

I heard Bella gasp. I wrinkled my nose as I realized what it was.

It was a werewolf outside our house. Yes, it was Serena. And I had no idea how she found out so quickly. I didn't know what that glowing necklace thing was about, either. I only heard this from Serena's thoughts: _Bella? Why the fuck am I a freaking werewolf? Can you please tell me what happened? I was just running through the forest and then when I was behind the tree you were sitting, that necklace suddenly glowed and I turned into this. Oh my gosh! Did Blair ever say anything about this? _

Who was Blair anyways? Maybe I should've asked Alice, but I was afraid that Bella would find out something she wouldn't want to know. She could be unpredictable when she wanted to, after all. _Alice, please don't search for the future, I do not want Bella to hear anything that'll worry her._ Alice would've seen my decision. Yeah, she already did.

I went outside when Bella sighed, I was there in a fraction of a second. The others were about to come down too, but I told them to just stay where they were.

_Help me! I don't know how to explain it to her! _she shot to my head.

I said what I had to say immediately. "Well Serena, you inherited this ability from your ancestors. Somehow the magic skipped your parents' generation and went into you." I wrinkled my nose. "Don't come down." I whispered to my family, too low for Bella to hear. Serena really did smell bad... But she didn't find my scent bad. Weird...

_Oh wow this is so cool. Damn I hear voices in my head! I am so turning back into human - _She changed into human instantly. Was she talented in transformations or something? And I was glad that she could accept the fact that she was a werewolf, I didn't want her to go mad and leave Bella broken-hearted without a best friend. Their necklaces glowed again when she transformed back to human.

"What the hell was that... Geez. Am I really a werewolf..." she rubbed her temple with her palm. "Those voices are hella annoying! They just kept calling me..."

The werewolves were calling her. Already. Would they want her as the leader? Probably. I could only hope a war wouldn't break out between the Quileutes and us. We could win, sure, but Bella would be really pissed off and upset if we killed Serena. After a moment, she gazed at me, astonished.

_What? Emerald-green... Is able to read minds? Did he read my mind? _

"Yes, I did read your mind. How did you know..." I trailed off and I heard Alice's mind.

_Serena has a power of reading your inner characteristics... She even knew that I had premonitions! _

I smiled at her. She was talented, alright. We all decided to let her stay over, she could sleep in Bella's room. And I didn't know if she should know what we were. I would not want my Bella to be upset. They went up to the room. I wondered if Bella could sleep, so I kissed her lightly and hummed her lullaby for her. It seemed to work, she fell asleep pretty soon followed by Serena.

I then went down for a family meeting.

* * *

**Is this a cliffy? Yeah so I guess you have a fairly good idea about what the family meeting is about. Anyways I gotta do my homework now, shall update ASAP if you all review more!!! Haha. Okay just enjoy this! LOVE YOU GUYS!!! **

**xxx**


	13. Important: PLEASE READ!

Author's Note:

Hey there everyone!

I am very sorry to all my readers out there, but this story will be on hiatus until I complete my current Fanfiction, One Moment in Time – I'd gladly appreciate if you can read that story to support me in my writing, and if you have the time, PLEASE review! They make my day.

I am sorry for the disappointment… I hope you readers out there will continue to support my writing, and I hope you can enjoy reading One Moment in Time as much as I enjoy writing it. I will try and update frequently, since I am having my holidays now.

Please accept my deepest apologies. I am sincerely sorry for disappointing all of you who have been anticipating the next chapters.

To all the reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Your reviews mean a lot to me. ^0^

So if you want to see more of my work, then please just read One Moment In Time. There might be a playlist for this story, and I might also consider uploading some of my drawings for that story (which I will try ASAP, when I go to a friend's house). I'll gladly appreciate everything you do.

Summary for One Moment In Time:

Bella's an abused/raped 12 year old, since she was born. Her greatest wish is that her parents would die so that she can get a life, and her wish comes true. Though, she gets adopted. By the Cullens, of course. Please R&R. Rated M for content/words. BxE.

Current categories: Angst/Romance

Might change to: Fantasy/Romance (soon)

Of course, BxE won't happen at once, (like, BOOM! And then Edward and Bella gets married. No…) it'll happen as the story progresses further… And then the fantasy part comes setting in (yay!). ENJOY THE STORY! ^0^

Sorry, again. Thank you so much for all the support!!! (And also for reading this notice.)

'Til then, have a good day everyone!!

~Qiqing a.k.a BellaSwanxEdwardCullen~

P.S Should I change my Fanfiction pen-name? Being too fan-girlish isn't exactly… *cough and shrugs* Oh well.


End file.
